Several types of portable holders, carts, and cabinets for transporting records, files, books and the like have been utilized in the past. These types of portable record holders are used commercially by law firms, businesses, government agencies, as well as by homeowners for transporting records from one location to another location, and may be used in commercial establishments or homes.
These portable record holders or carts do not permit the easy transport of records and files on walkways, sidewalks, stairs, escalators, steep inclines and the like without causing damage to the portable holder or cart. Additionally, the portable record holder is not readily transportable in a vehicle trunk, as the case holder is too large for the vehicle trunk. Further, the contents of the case holders often spill out in the process of transporting the file contents within the vehicle or on an escalator or on a stairwell, as the case holder is unwieldy or unstable. The records, files, books, etc. often spill or fall out from the case holder when transporting those records. Typically, the contents have to be transferred to another file cabinet, book shelf, or file case holder in order for the user to efficiently use the records and files being transported.
There remains a need for a portable file case holder having removable wheels for the stabilization of the file case holder when in use or for compact storage or ease of transportation when not in use. Further, the portable file case holder should have removable and stackable compartments for ease of handling the case file, books, case folders, or other contents within each of the compartments thereon.